Datara
† *Unnamed child † |weapons = *Sword |affiliation = Datara Shrine |team = Tsugumi, Gorai |game = Secret of the Divine Jewel }} Datara was the God of Storms who fell in love with Tsugumi, a human girl whom he had a daughter with. History During the , Datara had manifested violent storms due to him being angry. The people of Shinonome Village wished to appease Datara by offering him some of the villagers. When Tsugumi was chosen, Datara began to fall in love with her and he became much more come. The two of them had a daughter at some point and were planning to get married. Unfortunately during their wedding ceremony, Gorai threatened Datara by using her daughter's life and forced him to wear the demon mask to became the God of Demons. Tsugumi used her arrow of sealing to kill her daughter and seal Datara. He was placed inside his shrine to prevent his seal from being broken. 500 years later, Janis and her friends managed to arrive at Datara's shrine with the hope of returning Janis' kamuitama to him. Monk Sen appeared before them inside the shrine and explained that in order unseal the doors of entering Datara's whereabouts, they would need Datara's servants Mitsurugi and Sugagaki. They located Datara's servants and successfully openinged the doors. Janis then pulled out the Arrow of Sealing from Datara's chest. It was then revealed that it was all a trap set up by Gorai. He was controlling Sen with the Demon Blood Binding Spell in order to trick Janis into breaking Datara's seal and to resume control over him while he was wearing the demon mask. Gorai knocked out Janis and her friends as he, Monk Sen, and Datara left. Mitsurugi and Sugagaki appeared whrn Janis and the others woke up. The two deities transported them back in time to show them what led to Datara being sealed in the first. They confronted Gorai's forces at his forces after they returned from the past. Naraku's puppets were also there and fighting against Gorai's forces. It was revealed that Naraku did this to convince Gorai to take Datara's kamuitama so that Naraku, in turn, could steal it from Gorai. Janis and the others confronted Gorai and Datara at Tempest Tower. It was revealed that Gorai still did not take the kamuitama from Datara because he was to afraid of its power. Jnais and the others were successful at destroying both of them, but Datara was able revive since he was a god. Janis approached Datara and a bit about her relationship with him and her father from the modern era. She returns her kamuitama to him and breaks the spell of the demon mask. Datara says the she has his everlasting gratitude while he ascends to the heaves to be reunited with his wife and daughter. Personality During the , Datara strongly contains Ara-mitama. In other words, he is a fierce god who gets angry easily and often using his Kamuitama to summon storms. When the people of Shinonome Village send Tsugumi as an offering for Datara, he starts to behave calm and kind to others. Everyone knows that Datara is not a fierce god like before. Gorai is able take advantage of Datara's calm nature and controls him to invade the region for him. Powers and Abilities *'Kamuitama:' Datara possess a powerful kamuitama. He is able to create violent storms with this power if he gets angry. Weapons *'Sword:' Datara possesses a large red sword in the shape of flames. It may be imbued with his powers as well. See also zh:阿若 Category:Deceased Category:Deity Category:Game-exclusive Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents